Episode 1751 (16 March 1999)
Synopsis Irene tells Terry that she's thinking of taking a few days leave to visit her Aunt Maureen. Terry suspects she's lying. Irene endures a panic attack outside Guiseppe's. Rosa suggests calling Doctor Fonseca. Irene snaps "there's no point. You know what's happening to me". Irene resolves to go to the health spa. She implores Rosa to join her: "I can't face it on my own. Please come". Terry's suspicions are confirmed when Tony reveals Irene and Aunt Maureen hate each other. Terry gets the hotel number from Irene's bag and checks on her reservation. Frank apologises to Peggy for shutting her out the night before. He pleads with her to phone Grant. Peggy dials but can't face speaking to him. She hangs up, stricken. Phil accompanies Peggy and Frank to the hospital. When Peggy is taken for the operation, Frank is unable to console her. Phil clashes with Frank in the waiting room. He reminds Frank "it was me and Grant who got her through it last time. And we managed a lot better than you're doing". Martin offers to sell Jamie stolen goods. Amused, Jamie counters "what, a mummy's boy like you? Forget it". Martin hints that he knows Jamie is fencing stolen gear for Darren. Martin breaks into Phil's Jag and rips out the car stereo. When Jamie refuses to buy the stolen stereo Martin warns "then maybe I should have a word with my Uncle Ian". Alarmed, Jamie gives in. Simon tells Tony about Louise's affair with Grant. Louise intrudes on them and receives little in the way of welcome. Simon asks Louise "why bother to save me?" Louise attests "because no matter how many times I've messed up I've always loved you Simon". Simon can't bring himself to shut her out. Louise is discharged and returns to Walford with Gianni. He asks her to stay at the restaurant, much to Rosa's chagrin. Jeff asks Melanie to move into the Vicarage with Alex and him. He explains "I'd like the three of us to be a family again". Melanie is unsure. Melanie confides her dilemma in Ian. Amused, Ian remarks "I can see it might cramp your style". Ian goes on "I think I've got the answer to your problem. You can move in with me". Melanie is stunned. Beppe anxiously awaits the outcome of his disciplinary hearing. He leaves Little Joe with Teresa. Teresa relinquishes her duty to the care of Louise. Beppe stops as he sees Louise with Little Joe. He rushes over and takes his son, warning Louise "I don't want you anywhere near him ever again". Beppe launches into Gianni: "go straight round to the house. Get that woman's bags and get her out of here". Gianni counters "I know what this is. You've lost your job, haven't you". The row escalates until Rosa intervenes. Beppe tells Rosa that Louise "slept with her son-in-law. Whilst Tiffany was still alive". Rosa orders Louise out. Peggy survives the operation. When she comes out Frank is absent. Distraught, Frank tells Phil he can't face seeing Peggy: "I'll go to pieces on her, I know I will. I can't do it". Phil greets his admission with total contempt. Peggy comes round, wanting Frank. Phil bluffs that the doctor sent him home but they both know he's lying. Peggy is devastated. Credits Main cast *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Joe di Marco - Jake Kyprianou *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes